Seamus Mckenzie
Name Seamus Mckenzie Real Name:Known As: Seamus (Only Known Name) Alias: Seamus Ellmanesse, Seamus of Tethyr, Cormac of the Dragonspine IC Information Variously regarded as one of the great heroes of the region, or as a dangerous unhinged threat. Seamus' name could likely be mentioned by quite a few people. Well-known for being a force for good, a protector and defender of the common-man and the forest of the Cormanthor. But completely independant, not answering to anyone but his own conscience and his faith. Current Age: (Roughly) 38 standard years. Though seems younger, due to his racial heritage. Attitude: Somewhat distant, and at times brooding. Seamus' is nonetheless practiced at changing his temperament depending on the situation. At times adopting different methods to manipulate whomever he is socially engaged with. It can be quite difficult to acsertain if he is being genuine. But when he truely is without facade, he is often kind. Gentle. and humerous in a sarcastic, dry manner. He has also been known to loose his emotional control at times, Becoming agressive, vicious and quite dangerous. Appearance: Often in need of a good wash, and a razor. Seamus seems to care little for his appearance. Despite this he seems to have inherited the best qualities of his dual-parentage. A long, thin, elven face, with the expressive brow and strength of his Tethyran human ancestry. His skin is fairly pale, with a sunkissed colouring. His brown hair often worn loose and free, tangled and snarled. Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn): Often wearing clothing in the shades of the enviroment around, to suit camoflague. Seamus is most commonly armoured in chainmail, the heaviest armour suitable for his profession. Upon his back, or belted at his waist is a long Tethyran cavalry sabre, in a sombre, simple scabbard. In softer boots which usually reach mid-calf is a long hunting knife, his only other visible weapon. Around his neck is a simple silver locket, which upon closer inspection has been welded shut at some point in time. Character's Religious Dogma: Common Statistics Race: Half-Elven (Half Wild elf, Half Tethyran Human) Height: 6'4 Weight: 80Kgs Skin Tone: Fair, Tanned. Skin Texture: Fine, though scarred in numerous places. Eyes: Light Blue, with a ring of darker blue about the iris. Hair: Brown, long and unkept. Left Handed or Right Handed: Right-handed Favored Weapons: Tethyran Cavalry Sabre: An affectation of his homeland, the weapon consists of a long fairly thin blade of silvery mithril, which curves back upon itself near its end. The hilt of the weapon is made from dark Zalantar wood, embelished for a long-fingered weilder. A single inlay on the hilt, and etching on the blade is of hawks in flight. Hunting knife: A strait, simple knife. completely plain its handle covered in leather hide. Accent: Tethyran, Naturalised within the Dales. Commonly spoken languages: Elven (Fluent, and well spoken, if not perfect) Chondathan, Illuskan Recognizable Features: A tattoo of a simple hawk-in-flight figure is inked on his right arm, further along near the wrist is a vicious ragged scar. Relatives: None, surviving. Backstory: A fairly mysterious figure. Seamus' history is rarely mentioned, and never spoken of at length. A Tethyran national it is rumoured that he was involved greatly in the civil war that tore that land apart. Though which side he fought for remains conjecture. While still quite young he traveled to the Dales region, adopting it as a surrogate homeland, and its people as his own. Working to protect its innocent, and the Cormanthor itself. (OOC) Information The son of a human farmer and a warrior maiden of the Wealdath, Seamus was raised from infantcy by his father as his mother had neither the will nor the chance to care for him. While still very young his father perished from a simple fever, and he was placed under the care of the druids of Mosstone. Here he was educated in and placed well on the path of becoming a future druid when he reached his majority. But it was not to be...(All other information withheld for various reasons) Time spent in Myth Drannor: Five years. Playing Status: Semi-Active. Regional Feats (Concept Related): (Improved) Expertise: Lighter in stature than other warriors Seamus has developed a more defensive fighting style Favoured Enemy: Humans: Extensively involved in Tethyrs civil war, Seamus is an effective killer of men. Favoured Enemy: Orcs: Spent many years in the Dragonspine mountains, controlling its orcish populations. Favoured Enemy: Abberations: Greatly fears Mind-flayers and other abberations, using this fear to drive his studies into their weaknesses. (Improved) Knockdown: As a former Cavalry soldier he well knows the benefits of the occasional fearsome charge. Current Character Level: 24. Ranger 21 Champion of Mielikki 3 Current Character Alignment: 100Good 25Chaotic Perfect Alignment Title: Rebel. Category:PC